Des étoiles pleins les yeux
by Mikashimo
Summary: Il fait nuit, il fait froid, et pourtant, cette étincelle qui brille en eux parvint à réchauffer la plaine entière sous ce tableau d'étoiles...


**Titre :** Les yeux remplis d'étoiles

 **Résumé :** Il fait nuit, il fait froid, et pourtant, cette étincelle qui brille en eux parvint à réchauffer la plaine entière sous ce tableau d'étoiles...

 **Note :** Petite fiction assez courte sur Corazon et Law, tout simplement car nous avons besoin d'un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute -bon sang !- et car j'avais un besoin ardent de les voir heureux à nouveaux.  
Ce texte m'a été inspiré d'un Fanart, ici photo de la Fanfiction, en remerciant le dessinateur / dessinatrice !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

Le ciel était particulièrement éclairé en cette soirée de début d'hiver. Les étoiles, astres nocturnes, étaient venues parsemer celui-ci de manière hasardeuse, tel un artiste qui aurait laissé son pinceau égarer quelques tâches de peinture sur l'une de ses toiles inachevées, rendant celle-ci d'autant plus agréable à contempler.  
Étrangement, aucun nuages n'étaient venus brouiller ce décor éprouvant, comme si ciel et terre s'étaient fait passer le mot afin de créer à eux le plus beau chef-d'œuvre nocturne, la lune, à moitié visible, venant rajouter une touche de douceur dans cette atmosphère silencieuse et à couper le souffle.  
Une légère brise venait par moment soupirer par-dessus les hautes herbes, venant faire danser celles-ci dans une valse silencieuse, le bruissement des quelques feuilles mortes encore accrochées aux arbres qui venaient border les champs étant le seul son perceptible tant ce calme qui régnait autour de ces lieux étaient profond et apaisant.

Marchant dans l'obscurité, deux âmes solitaires s'avançaient à travers le paysage, l'une, grande et souple, dont les épaules étaient vêtues d'un épais manteau sombre, la seconde, petite et discrète, essayant tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage parmi les hautes herbes.  
Dans le lointain, il était possible de percevoir leurs voix et rires s'élevant telle une chansonnette en pleine harmonie entre les branches des arbres et les montages enneigées rendant la douceur du lieu encore plus palpable.

« Cora-San, tu marches trop vite ! »

S'exclama le plus jeune, ses sourcils s'étant froncés d'eux-mêmes alors qu'il faisait son possible afin de garder le même rythme de marche de son aîné, celui-ci semblant faire la sourde oreille, continuant d'avancer à sa vitesse actuelle sans réellement se soucier d'être suivit ou non.  
Du moins, c'est ce qui aurait été à déduire au premier coup d'œil, car en réalité, l'homme au plumage noir et à l'étrange maquillage qui recouvrait son visage était bien trop enjoué que pour ralentir la cadence, un large sourire enfantin s'étant dessiné sur son visage pâle alors qu'il menait la marche en de grandes enjambées enchantées et remplies d'impatience.

Agacé, l'enfant au chapeau à la forme par sa fois peu commune attrapa d'une main remplie de maladresse le manteau de son aîné afin de ne pas le perdre de vue, le suivant ainsi silencieusement, son regard s'étant levé un instant sur le ciel dégagé qui s'offrait à eux, une étincelle venant traverser celui-ci, rempli d'émerveillement face à ce spectacle sublime.

« Ça y est Law, on y est ! C'est l'endroit parfait pour les envoyer ! »

S'exclama l'homme aux cheveux blonds dans une expression de victoire et de joie, se tournant vers le plus jeune qui regarda un instant autour de lui. L'herbe de cet emplacement était un peu plus courte que dans le reste du champ, lui arrivant à la hauteur des genoux, chose qui lui facilitait les déplacements, un immense terrain vague en pente s'exposant devant eux, leur donnant vue sur des paysages d'autant plus extraordinaires que magnifiques, de hautes montagnes rocheuses aux pentes encore recouvertes d'un fin tapis blancs venant s'élever vers les cieux avec fierté.

D'un air ébahi, Law contempla silencieusement les paysages avant de relever son attention sur Corazon auquel il adressa un sourire lumineux, celui-ci le lui renvoyant avant qu'il ne vienne poser un genou sur le sol, déposant à ses côtés le large sac cartonné qu'il transportait depuis le début du trajet.

« Alors écoute, pour les faire s'envoler, c'est facile, il suffit d'allumer le dessous et d'attendre qu'elles gonflent ! Ensuite tu peux les lâcher ! »

Commença Corazon tout en portant l'une des lanternes en papier sortie du sac à son cadet qui vint la prendre avec délicatesse afin de ne pas l'abîmer, étant conscient de leur fragilité, celle-ci étant si grande qu'il aurait même été capable de se glisser dedans.

Se redressant, le blond vint sortir son éternel briquet métallique de sa poche, le tendant au plus jeune qui le saisit d'un air enchanté avant de l'ouvrir, une minuscule mais puissante flamme venant s'élever de celui-ci, les deux partenaires venant déplier la lanterne alors que Law s'occupait d'allumer le dessous de celle-ci, fronçant les sourcils afin de ne pas se manquer comme aurait pu le faire son maladroit aîné ici présent.

« Je l'ai fait ! »

S'exclama le cadet d'un air ébloui, l'embout de la lanterne venant s'enflammer lentement alors que Corazon lui affichait un large sourire, fier de lui.  
Lentement, la lanterne gonfla, le petit duo ne cessant de s'émerveiller face à celle-ci, les étoiles étant tout autant présentes dans le ciel que dans leurs yeux en raison de leur enchantement présent.  
Une fois que celle-ci commença à s'élever d'elle-même, Law se retrouvant sur la pointe des pieds afin de la tenir, le plus grand s'exclama, joignant ses mains d'un air enjoué.

« Vas-y Law, tu peux la lâcher ! Et fais un vœu en même temps pour être sûr qu'il se réalise ! »

Hochant la tête, le garçon aux cheveux sombres vint fermer ses paupières, se concentrant de tout son être avant d'enfin les rouvrir, ses mains se détachant de la lanterne qui s'éleva lentement vers les cieux, comme si l'artiste qui avait peint ce ciel étoilé avait décidé de rajouté un point de peinture qui rejoignait doucement le tableau, des étincelles d'émerveillement venant illuminer le visage des deux jeunes hommes.

« Vite ! Il faut en faire d'autre avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement ! »

S'enquit Law tout en se retournant vers son aîné, les poings serrés de détermination, comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort, Corazon faisant un rapide hochement de tête, sortant une seconde lanterne du sac en carton.

« Tu as raison ! On a bien fait d'en prendre autant ! »

Souriant encore et toujours, le cadet s'empressa de déplier la seconde lanterne qu'il alluma de manière plus sûr que la première fois, donnant une tape sur la main du blond qui tentait de s'avancer afin de l'aider à mieux allumer le briquet, sachant que si celui-ci l'aidait, ils allaient non seulement enflammer la lanterne mais le champ entier en retour.

Leur petit manège perdura quelques minutes encore, enchaînant lanterne sur lanterne, leur enthousiasme ne faisant que s'élever au fil des lumières qu'ils ajoutaient à ce ciel hivernal, venant illuminer le paysage nocturne et endormi avec ces guirlandes lumineuses qui venaient lentement se sculpter autour d'eux, leur donnant la même impression que de courir au beau milieu d'un champs de lucioles qui s'envoleraient de manière harmonieuse et féerique…

« Ça y est, c'est la dernière ! »

Posant son regard sur son aîné, Law lui tendit le rebord de la lanterne déjà gonflée, celle-ci n'attendant plus qu'à être envoyée afin de compléter le chef d'œuvre qui animait les cieux, reprenant dans un sourire enchanté et d'autant plus lumineux que les astres nocturnes eux-mêmes.

« Il faut qu'on la lance ensemble ! »

Ému, Corazon fit un hochement de tête, rendant son sourire éblouissant à son cadet avant de venir saisir le rebord de la lanterne, attendant le signal de celui-ci afin de pouvoir la laisser s'envoler.

« Lançons-là ! »

S'exclama le plus jeune d'un air enjoué alors que tous deux venaient libérer leurs mains de la dernière lanterne, celle-ci s'envolant silencieusement afin de venir rejoindre ses semblables en cet infini constellé de lumières, l'artiste ayant enfin complété sa peinture, les cieux étant d'autant plus lumineux qu'avant, comme un arbre ayant été décoré afin de célébrer la veille de Noël.

Les yeux rivés sur leur œuvre, les deux compagnons contemplèrent celle-ci, les yeux pétillants, de sourires éblouis étant dessinés sur leurs visages alors qu'ils restaient silencieux faces à ce spectacle sans nom que tout deux venaient de créer dans cette splendeur qu'eux seuls ainsi que les astres nocturnes pourraient jamais admirer…

« Hey Cora-San, tu sais ce que j'ai souhaité en lançant la première lanterne ? »

Finit par reprendre Law sans pour autant quitter les lanternes qui venaient lentement se mêler avec les étoiles, l'une de ses mains s'étant accrochée au manteau recouvert de plumes de celui-ci.

« Non, qu'as-tu souhaité ? »

Demanda l'aîné tout en posant son regard d'un air intrigué sur le garçon au chapeau tacheté qui se tourna vers lui, un sourire éclatant venant éclairer son visage à l'épiderme légèrement pâli par certain endroits.

« J'ai souhaité qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours ! »

Un long silence accompagna les propos du cadet, celui-ci rouvrant les yeux d'un air perplexe, s'attendant à une quelconque réaction de la part de son aîné qui, sans même lui laisser le temps de s'en rendre compte, vint le serrer subitement contre lui, des larmes d'émotion étant venue embrumer son regard alors qu'il venait poser l'une de ses mains sur la tête du garçon aux cheveux sombres, posant son front sur son épaule.

« Je… Je te promets qu'on restera ensemble pour toujours Law.. ! »

S'exclama Corazon d'une voix tremblante après un temps, ses larmes qui daignaient à tomber venant rouler lourdement sur ses joues alors que pour sa part, Law restait surpris face à ce geste qu'il devait admettre inattendu, ses yeux s'étant agrandis de surprise alors qu'il posait son regard sur son aîné qui le serrait d'autant plus contre lui.  
Un léger sourire finit par animer son visage pâle, venant serrer en retour son aîné, enfuyant ses petites mains dans les plumes soyeuse du manteau de celui-ci alors qu'il fermait les yeux, profitant tout simplement de ce moment magique et silencieux qu'ils partageaient en cet instant, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme si rien ne pouvait les atteindre, pas même le froid, pas même les ténèbres, rien sauf la chaleur de leurs deux cœurs qui les unissaient en ce moment même, sous les quelques étoiles qu'ils avaient créé d'eux-mêmes dans cette calme nuit d'hiver... 

* * *

Ainsi donc se termine cette petite Fanfiction, en espérant que celle-ci vous ai plu !

À vrai dire, j'ai encore bon nombre de textes aux sujets de nos deux protagonistes, mais je voulais poster celui-ci individuellement.  
Je verrais si je mettrais les autres dans une prochaine Fanfiction ou non, quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu !


End file.
